


Untitled Vrisrezi Bandmates AU

by go_bruins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Girl band au because I watched the Hex Girls and thought that was Vrisrezicore, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins
Summary: A long form exercise in me spewing out random ideas that stemmed from the idea of Vriska and Terezi (humanstuck) travelling around in a terrible all girl punk rock band. Expect nothing and prepare for disappointment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posting my vrisrezi fic from tumblr to here because maybe someone will like it. will be updating on a very bad timeframe but should continue until i stop caring about homestuck (ie, my deathbed)

Sleeping in a van is never exactly a comfortable experience. Especially when said van was stuffed full of both stolen sound equipment, a large amp, an at least 10 year old bass guitar and litany of unsold shirts. To be fair, the mattress Terezi found herself on was at least somewhat soft and the girl who was laying next to her sound asleep was an added bonus. Not that Terezi would ever admit it.

Vriska always seemed to be the one who fell asleep first out of the two of them, and it made sense. No matter how big the audience, no matter how interested they were, Vriska would climb onstage and scream her lungs out night after night after night. She would be frantic, jumping around, clutching her microphone so tightly the veins on her hands seemed like they would pop, charging the crowd and making sure everyone in attendance left with an assurance of future hearing problems. Not to say that Terezi didn’t push herself too, trying to play guitar to match Vriska’s off the wall vocals was tiresome enough and at times, during the heat of the moment, during the most euphoric of gigs sometimes Terezi wouldn’t even notice her fingers bleeding till she got off stage.

In the quiet, dark environment of the back of the van Terezi reached out to run a thumb over her palm, feeling the calloused skin, a reminder that this was her life now. She can’t quite believe it to be honest, the days of playing in a terrible high school band with Vriska were now long gone, the days of her parents telling her that music could never provide a life and that she needed and that they wanted for her, the days she spent crying when she found out that Vriska had been expelled. All of those were now in the far off past, long almost forgotten memories for her think over every time the quiet of the van got to be too much.

Maybe that’s why she followed Vriska, maybe that’s why on the day of her final high school exams when Vriska rocked up to her house in that beaten up hunk of shit that she called a “tour bus” and asked her, “Do you want to come with me?” Terezi followed. The sounds and the noise of the music didn’t leave her time to think, time to doubt, time to judge herself. It was just her, and Vriska. And it was at times like this Terezi had to admit to herself maybe that’s all she had ever wanted in her life.

She almost goes out of her way to chastise herself for thinking something so dumb, leaving your cushy life behind for some girl isn’t the Pyrope way she muttered under her breath, just enough for her to feel the sting in her own words but also quiet enough so that Vriska didn’t stir. The last thing Terezi needed right now was Vriska, half asleep to go into some long winded speech about independence and going your own way without owing anything to anyone, especially considering their first month on the road had consisted of almost nothing but that.

Right now, all Terezi wanted was to sleep. And the soft snoring of the girl by her side was just the medicine she needed, it was in these moments that all that self doubt and fear seemed to wash over her as she rolled to her side so she could be face to face with her sleeping lead singer. Even with the cheap, tattered blanket over the two of them, Terezi had felt so warm, and so safe, her eyes began to flutter shut as her hand slowly drifted out in an almost lackadaisical fashion to come to rest on Vriska’s side. Terezi Pyrope drifted off to sleep, listening just to the sounds of her lead singer’s snoring and the knowledge that no matter who Vriska sang to, this was the side that only she would be able to see.


	2. Their First Kiss On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they smorch for the first time after eating mcdonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in a real yearning kind of mood when i wrote this one you know.

Driving to the next show was always a such a calming thing for the two of them. Maybe it had been the fact that there was at least 20 fans jammed into that filthy dive bar who were chanting for them or the first three digit payday from a club owner in what seemed like months. Though those three digits didn’t last long, fuel for the car and then fuel for themselves, tonight they ate like queens, no more McDonalds dollar menu, tonight she both ordered from the normal one. 

As much of a rule breaker as Vriska was even she had enough sensibility to keep both her hands on the wheel as she drove the van through the darkness, nothing but empty streets and dimly lit houses around her as Terezi made herself busy, prodding the Serket in the face with a French fry every couple of minutes, just like a good band mate, always ready and willing to help her lead singer maintain maximum levels of sodium intake.

The occasional jab of a slightly salty fry to her cheek was enough for Vriska to take her eyes off the road so she could both take a bite and also glance over at Terezi’s smirking face. She was certainly cute, even when she was smugly jabbing fried food right into her mouth, dare say Terezi was even cuter all while doing so. Things got even cuter when Terezi leaned up towards Vriska’s ear and asked her to pull over, which was certainly very odd, the dashboard clock only said that it was 11pm, this was early so Terezi couldn’t be asking to pull over to start getting ready to go to sleep but nevertheless Vriska, the ultimate woman respecter did just that, even going as far as to indicate as she pulled the van off to the curb. 

To the both of them the night was still young, the fries were still warm and the buzz of the engine slowly died down as Vriska pulled the keys out and undid her belt buckle so she could turn to face Terezi head on, “Something the matter Pyrope? Not enjoying our late night romantic drive by dinner?” The Serket snorts and this time dares to reach out and pick up a fry for herself, such a dramatic display of independence and self determination was enough to get Terezi to respond by pouting before she in turn took a fry for herself. 

The two of them did nothing for several minutes, just sitting in the front of the car, light on, snacking down on heavily salted, processed fast food. Occasionally a car would drive by, the headlights illuminating the long stretch of road that lay before them and the hum of the passing vehicles bouncing down the road was more than enough for both Vriska and Terezi as the two of them got comfortable in the horrifically undefiled seat paddings of the driver’s seat and passenger’s. They barely spoke to one another, mainly because they were busy eating and they were still enjoying the after glow of a successful performance. 

Terezi glanced down at her hand, rolling a fry between her fingers before bringing it up to her lips and taking a bite, chewing down on into it as she stared aimlessly out the windshield, into the dark of the night. “Hey, Pyrope, want a bite?” And when Terezi turned to face Vriska she couldn’t help but blush slightly as she took sight of what was sitting before her. Her lead singer, Vriska Serket, smugly grinning as she leaned forward one half of a fry between her lips as she pointed the other end towards Terezi, like a heavily westernised variation of the pocky game. Classic Vriska, always teasing, always pushing buttons and always so self assured that no one would try and one up her. But tonight, in the middle of no where, alone in the van, with the heat of still warm fast food around them, Terezi played Vriska’s bluff. 

And thus, lips met lips, eyes fluttered shut and open, cheeks were dusted with a healthy coating of blush and sarcastic comments were silenced. For a prank, it certainly lasted a lot longer than a normal prank, and maybe the way Terezi’s hand reached up to cup at Vriska’s cheek showed that it was clear that it should be lasting far far longer but eventually the two girls pulled apart, huffing and puffing and trying to catch their breath. The fry that had instigated the whole affair was long forgotten on the floor of the van, along wit a clutter of long forgotten knickknacks and other garbage. 

Eventually the two were finished eating, the van roared itself back to life and the two were back onto the road, onto the next gig and hopefully the next payday. But only one of Vriska’s hands were on the wheel as the van rolled through the streets, only very occasionally speeding through a red light, because resting right over the centre console, as dangerous as that was, Vriska’s free hand was tenderly intertwined with Terezi’s gripping it tightly as the two of them just stared out at the road ahead of them, a smile on each of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short one this time mainly because i was going through the yearning while writing this. eh it sucks and you know it. sorry.

Normally, working the march stall after a gig was something Terezi relished. The chance to sit down and soak in the post musical frenzy afterglow was second to none but this time, this time the Pyrope was a little upset and it showed. Every single poor soul who asked for a shirt or a photo got a glare that could burn holes through walls let alone the sad little men who tried to tell her “how cool it was for a girl like her to play bass.” 

And the reason for this, the driving force behind why Terezi was so grumpy after just performing a kick ass three song act? Well it was mostly because the lead singer and her partner was busy taking photos with a bunch of scantily clad groupies. Just what did she see in them Terezi thought to herself, she could wear tight cut shorts if Vriska wanted her too, she could let Vriska sign her chest if she just asked. And yet here she was, exchanging a twenty dollar bill for a terribly screen printed shirt depicting the due with a pout on her lips as she waved bye to the fans who were managing to storm her current mood. 

Finally the gaggle of fangirls had subsided enough for Vriska to give them the slip and make her way back to the merchandise table, letting out a tired sigh as she shot Terezi a wicked grin, “You know the drill TZ, gotta handle the fans just right to get ‘em hooked for the next album,” She snorts as she begins to thumb through the stack of bills her partner had managed to finagle from their loving and adoring audience. “Not my fault you decided to name our new single ‘Pussy Destroyer’, they probably just wanted you to stick their tongue out at them,” Terezi responded, huffing loudly as she folded her arms over her chest and turned her glare to meet Vriska’s eye. 

Even the indomitable spirit of Vriska Serket was one to retreat when faced with the glare of a woman like Terezi scorned. She defensively raised her hands up in an apologetic showing before trying her best to regain control, leaning over so that her head was resting on Terezi’s shoulder, her lips so close to the Pyrope’s ear that Terezi could feel her breath over the arch of her neck. “ Well you’re the only one who the true inspiration behind that song,” And that was more than enough for Terezi to turn red in the face and do her best to fight Vriska off her side while the Serket cackled. Onlookers would be incredibly confused at the sight, usually these two were at the hip and there Terezi Pyrope was, elbowing Vriska in the side as the lead singer tried her best to lean over to plant what looked like a kiss to the cheek of her bassist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of jealousy and also something to give my jadevrisrezi ship a real kick because that's like, on the rarest rarepair.

Vriska Serket was never one to turn a girl away, especially a cute one like Jade Harley, who had managed to catch her eye when she performed for an open mic night. The slow acoustic sounds of a steel guitar managed to pick up pace and in a couple of minutes the entire audience, Vriska included was clapping along, cheering, whistling and demanding an encore. And because of all that, the van was a little more cramped than before, with Vriska, Terezi and now Jade sharing the single mattress in the back on the way between shows. 

It was sprung on Terezi in the usual Serket style, very last minute and out of the blue and it seemed like Terezi didn’t even have a second to think it over before she mumbled out an affirmative “yes” to Vriska’s demands that they bring Jade along. Did it make Terezi a little jealous? The fact that out of nowhere Vriska brought this other girl into their previously solid duo? Was she not good enough? She had been killing herself on bass every single night for the last year and a half, day in day out now suddenly there was a second guitarist here? 

But it wasn’t her hill to die on she moped, it was Vriska’s band after all, it was her idea and Terezi just thought of herself as nothing more than someone tagging along for the ride of it all. For the following weeks these thoughts persisted, eating her up to the point where it climaxed in one of the strings on her bass guitar snapping mid show and lashing up and slicing open her brow. As hardcore as the group was the set ended fast as Terezi clutched at her face and both Vriska and Jade rushed her off the stage, shouting obscenities at anyone in the audience who was interfering with their way out the door to rush the Pyrope to the hospital. 

The sterile lights of the emergency ward was a welcome distraction, when one is so used to spending their nights atop some of the most filthy stages known to band kind it was almost kind of nice. Terezi sat there, looking around at the surprisingly empty reception, week night, everyone’s too busy preparing for the coming day’s work to do something stupid like go and get injured. She then thought back to how many red lights Vriska had sped through in order to deliver her to the hospital, the blood in her eye really made it hard to keep track after number seven, or was that number eight? And where was Vriska now? She was busy running around screaming at any doctor or nurses to grab a suture kit and trying to drag them over to her bleeding bandmate, at least that’s what Terezi could hear from down the hall. 

Suddenly, a very cold sensation was slapped up against her cheek and from her blood drained daze she looked up to see Jade Harley standing by her side, a cold soda fresh from the vending machine being held out in offering. Jade’s smile was tired, and most definitely faked but Terezi didn’t say anything, she nodded taking the drink from Jade’s hand and holding it to her brow, “Is that supposed to help stop the bleeding?” Jade mumbled as she moved to take a seat right by the Pyrope’s side. “I really don’t know, but you see it all the time in movies right? Well that or wet towels,” Terezi snickered, a little blood loss never interfered with a joke now and then did it, “And I don’t see you packing any of those,” Jade just had to laugh, it was loud and the emptiness of the ward meant that it reverberated around for all to hear. 

Jade soon falls silent, leaning up against Terezi’s frame and even going so far as to dare rest her head on the Pyrope’s shoulder as she begins to listen in on Vriska still trying to steal doctor’s away to drag them to Terezi’s rescue. “You know… I don’t think I’ve ever seen Vriska that worried before. She didn’t even try to swipe anything on the way out of the bar,” Jade mumbled as Terezi continued to roll the still somewhat cold can over her head. “I’ve known her for years and this is… the third or fourth time I’ve seen her genuinely panic,” Terezi said finally deciding to treat the can like it was meant to be treated and bringing it down to pop the tab and take a sip. Sprite never did taste the same out of the can as it did from the drink fountain at McDonalds but hey, she didn’t pay for it. 

The two just sat there for awhile, Vriska’s voice still echoing up and down the hall and that was only accompanied by the usual sounds of a hospital, beeping, buzzing, Terezi slurping away at her drink, a routine night only with blood loss and major panic. “You really like her, right?” As that question slipped from Jade’s lips Terezi almost did a spit take and all but whirled around from her seat. She stammered, she mumbled, she muttered but she could not vocalise a response to such a blunt and direct question and as she sunk into her seat all Terezi could do was nod slightly. The Harley snorted as she watched Terezi go through the 5 stages of grief all at once before she just gave up. “That’s okay Terezi, I think she really likes you too,” And then suddenly the awkward pause was undone as Vriska dramatically slammed the doors open to the emergency ward, dragging some poor sap by the stethoscope, “This is Terezi PYROPE! Her mother is a VERY powerful lawyer and if you don’t want this whole fucking hospital to go under you better get her seen too. Right. Fucking. Now.” Vriska bellowed as the man who probably expected some respect for his four years of medical school began to help Terezi up and out of her chair and bring her to a private room. 

Vriska stood there, glaring daggers at the doctor as he escorted Terezi to a hopefully successful suturing of her brow back together. As the Pyrope slipped out of view she let out a loud sigh, her shoulders heaving as she collapsed down and onto her knees on the floor, “You’d think… that my bassist would take better fucking care of her instrument wouldn’t you?”. Vriska’s usually composed form seemed shaking, seem worried, seemed like she was definitely upset but Jade wouldn’t comment on it, she just reached out to squeeze her shoulder and say “Go and follow her, she needs you right now. I’ll go and check on the van.” And the two departed, Vriska chasing after Terezi, as Jade wandered her way back outside into the cool night air of the hospital parking lot. The Harley glanced up into the night sky as she leaned against the van and she just smiled to herself, “What a couple of lesbians” she chuckled.


	5. In Which Three Girls Watch Youtube Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to portray a nice scene of the girls relaxing especially after the "high" drama of the last chapter.

It had been a good few weeks since Terezi’s emergency trip to get twelve stitches in her brow and despite all the compliments from both Vriska and Jade, every time she caught a look of herself back stage in the dressing room as rare and as complimentary as those were she just couldn’t get over the new look. And no matter how many times Vriska commented on how “hardcore and totally badass” Terezi looked or how Jade tried to help the Pyrope style her hair it was definitely going to scar up and it was going to be there forever. A constant reminder of the times on the road. Maybe she was beginning to soften up to it a little bit. Just a little bit of course. 

It was one of the rarer days on the road for the group, with no performance scheduled they had decided as a group to drive into town and lodge up at one of the closest Internet cafes they could reach. It had been… twenty weeks, probably, since they last updated their Bandcamp profile and considering that Jade had been around a good five of those weeks and had certainly added a much needed acoustic taste to the usually loud and deafening punk tones the group had decided that they should upload some new material. Plus it was always good to have a secondary source of income to rely on, though that source could be a little bit better if Vriska wasn’t adamant about pricing all their albums for $8.88 for whatever strange and otherworldly reason compelled her to do that. 

Quite a sight it was, two girls sporting the most feral and unkempt hair imaginable and a third one with a slightly more reasonable cut huddled around a computer, trying desperately to upload files off a USB that looked as if it had dropped into an open can of beer (though Jade refused to budge from her story that it was just a can of soda). But it was a very welcome reprieve for the girls, when you’re livelihood is based around travelling across the country, never really spending time in one place for more than a day or even just a night, it didn’t leave a lot of chances to sit around and take things in. And here, sitting in a terribly cramped manner the three of them were doing just that. One by one they uploaded their new songs to their profile and after flicking through Terezi’s phone long enough Vriska found a perfect cover photo for the album. The three of them, taken the very second Terezi had her stitches put in, posing around her as she sat in a hospital bed, all three of the girls beaming widely. 

Once the official business was done it really just left them to their own devices, each girl taking their time to check their emails, Vriska was the kind to never delete a single message from her inbox, while Terezi had a routine system dedicated sorting her emails between her primary, social and promotions tab in her account. Jade’s however? Surprisingly empty. A few spam messages detailing the astounding prizes she had won but other than that nothing. She looked a little forlorn as she she scrolled through them, so forlorn that Vriska went out of her way to elbow her in the side so she could take the keyboard and pull up Youtube. On the road lonesome blues don’t tend to sting as much when you have an infinitely growing list of cute dog videos to watch. Or well that would be the case if the video Vriska had pulled up wasn’t “Top 10 Most Dangerous Skateboarding Injuries.” 

And so the three girls just sat there, all cramped up by each other’s shoulder as they all watched intently, hissing with mock pain and laughing as the three of them just held on to one another by their sides, a very awkward daisy chain of arms behind their backs as both Vriska and Terezi rested their heads on Jade’s shoulders as they just let autoplay lull them into a incredibly warm sense of security, no pressure, no burdens, no expectations, just three girls going out and playing their hearts out night after night for them and themselves alone. It wasn’t until the clerk woke them up to inform them that they’re three hour time limit was up and that their snoring was disturbing the other patrons. Vriska cursed him out as Terezi and Jade groggily got to their feet and the trio began to trod their way out of the store. 

The afternoon was brighter than they expected, perhaps from being huddled up inside a computer cafe for a good three plus hours had done something to their eyes because they all groaned loudly and hurried into the cool inviting form of the beat down van. Back onto the road, back into the hustle and bustle of “touring”, in fact as Vriska checked the cracked screen of her phone she revealed at the number of texts the group had received while out, not that any of them had a dollar of phone credit between them. Jade played eeny, meeny, many and moe with the texts to figure out which one they would reverse dial to set up a performance with and Terezi made herself busy getting comfortable in the passenger seat. She stared out of the window and noticed her reflection in the side view mirror. Terezi Pyrope noticed the scar on her brow and she smiled. No way of forgetting that memory. Or this one, as the other two girls piled into the van and set off.


	6. Obligatory Beach Filler Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all stop by the beach, and have a shitty little camp out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know for a bandmates au i really haven't written a lot of music scenes lol.

It really was nothing but a long, empty stretch of road that lay before the girls. Long since out of the crowded and busy streets of the city and far enough away from the twisting side streets of the edges of civilisation that now sat far in the rear view mirror. The outstretched road before them was so empty and calm that Vriska finally relented to Jade’s teasing, and decided that perhaps this would be the perfect kind of environment for Terezi to practice her driving skills. And so the Pyrope found herself, death clutching the steering wheel as the van slowed to a crawl with her hands on ten and two as Jade’s teasing moved from bullying Vriska into letting Terezi drive, into just how slow Terezi was actually driving as soon as she had gotten behind the wheel. 

The only positive to such slow driving was the ability for all three of the girls to stare out the windows and take in the surprisingly scenic views. Well it was more two of the girls considering Terezi’s eyes were peeled wide staring over the open road as if every single rock and and dip in the tarmac was going to spell the end to the touring band. Vriska and Jade eyes’s glimmered as they both crammed their faces against the passenger side window, staring out at the most beautiful sight before them. A beach. Sand, sea and the setting sun, what could be better than that after being cramped in a poorly ventilated van? A poorly ventilated van that seemed to screech to a halt at a moment’s notice because Terezi panicked and floored the brake pedal at the slightest provocation. 

“Terezi, I swear to god, you might play a mean bass but you sure as fuck cannot drive a car,” Vriska taunted as the van once again pulled to a stop and the Serket found herself slapping her head right up against the front windshield, “And you also sure as fuck know that I never learned how! Y-You literally just threw me in the driver's seat and just expected me to be able this piece of shit!” The Pyrope was on the verge of tears as she gave Vriska the most angry look one could give as they clenched a steering wheel so tightly it looked like it might break. Sensing the tension Jade makes her move and inserts herself right in-between the other two, a wise knowing look on her face as she reached out to place a hand on either of the other’s shoulders, “Girls, it’s super possible for you both to be in the right at this moment. But instead of fighting and crying, there is a beach just 30 feet to the right of us and I think we need to go and splash around. Can we do that? Is that possible?” The face Jade was giving the two of them was bordering far past normal puppy dog pouting and so, the two girls who just seconds ago were at each other’s throats cooled off and began to undo their seatbelts. 

And so the trio of musicians bundled themselves out of the van, finally being able to stretch their legs after a long drive, their eyes settled on the ocean before them as the orange tones of the sun glistened over the water, a truly amazing sight and one the girls were very pleased to see. Though the standstill of awe didn’t last for long, as Jade was the first of the three to make a break for the waves, kicking her shoes off as she made tracks into the sand. “That’s so unfair you bitch!” Vriska called out, raising a fist to the sky as she began to chase after Jade towards the slapping shores of the seafront, “You didn’t even say go!” Terezi let out a loud laugh as she followed suit, chasing after Vriska who was chasing after Jade who had already made it so that she was ankle deep into the flowing waves of the shoreline. 

Eventually the other two caught up with Jade, all of them panting heavily and thoroughly sore from the surprise sprinting session. Vriska, Terezi and Jade all stood, shoulder to shoulder as the salt water soaked through the ankles of the Serket and the Pyrope’s pants. The cool sand followed up by sting of the water was such a foreign feeling after weeks and weeks of wearing high top sneakers and jumping around full throttle on a stage, it certainly was a welcome one at that. Jade glances over her shoulder to Vriska, and to the other side to Terezi before reaching out and very very slowly taking either girl’s hand in her own, interlocking their fingers before she gave them both a warm smile. “This is incredibly gay of you Harley,” Terezi let out a mean cackle before moving to rest her head on the Harley’s shoulder, “It really is but you certainly seem to be enjoying it,” Jade replied, making sure to give Vriska a teasing glance as she leaned herself against Terezi. 

Vriska was feeling incredibly left out of this, and decided to set things right in the world. How? By letting go of Jade’s hand so she could football both the girls straight into the surf, all three of them hitting the water with a loud splash, intermixed with shouts and laughter. And for a couple of seconds they all lay there, pressed against the sand letting the water wash over them as they all hugged and laughed. It really wasn’t until Terezi made it to her feet and helped the others up that they all came to the realisation that being soaked to the bone in sea water was not exactly the kind of way they all wanted to spend the rest of the night.

So this is how the girls ended up, in their underwear, all sharing multiple towels as they huddled around what they were trying to attempt in a makeshift fire. Vriska was leaning over and trying her best to get a spark to catch from her lighter onto the least soaked wood the trio had managed to scrounge up from roadside. After several missed clicks and quite a bit of swearing and cursing from the Serket, they finally had a fire going and the girls huddled around trying to warm themselves up and dry off from the terrible ocean bath Vriska had tackled them into. “We could really use some marshmallows right now,” Jade hummed as she leaned herself against Vriska’s side, the crackling of the fire and the ocean waves brushing across the shore line making some of the most peaceful sounds that could ring across one’s eardrums. “If you’re getting marshmallows you have to also get chocolate and Graham crackers too. This is technically a campfire which by law states we need to make s’mores,” Terezi retorted as she eagerly poked at the still warm embers with a fresh stick, squeaking in surprise as they popped and sparked. 

“I think Terezi has a point Jade, I mean she did like a whole semester at college studying this,” Vriska snorted as she watched the Pyrope poke about at the fire, cuddling up against the Harley before giving Terezi an affectionate and beckoning nod of the head. They all pressed close to the other’s sides, blanketed by towels, warmed by the fire and serenaded by the sounds of the ocean waves as night grew over them. “Next time… next time we’ll pack some marshmallows and have a bitchin’ beach campout. Hell, let’s book a gig, right here, right by the sea. How cool would that be?” But Vriska’s words had fallen onto deaf ears, Terezi and Jade had fallen asleep on either side of the Serket’s arms and she could feel the threat of sleep creeping right up behind her. Maybe those years of varsity football were good for her after all, she thought as she hefted either girl up and into her arms, making a very slow crawl towards the van. Once her sleeping partners were nestled safely in the back of the vehicle, Vriska trudged her way back onto the sand to kick out the few burning embers of the fire. She glanced out back to the sea one last time, took in a lungful of the air and returned back, to snuggle in between the figures of Jade and Terezi, and drift into sleep alongside them.


End file.
